


drunk

by I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies



Series: learn to live [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Drinking, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red gets drunk and forgets how to stop talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This one was requested and it was too good to pass up...
> 
> Warning: mentions of self harm

 

Red was at Muffet’s. And he was having quite a good time, by the smell of it.

“Oh my god,” Papyrus said as they watched him nearly spill his drink trying to pick it up. Sans felt a familiar pit grow in his stomach as he marched over to the monster and snatched the alcohol from him.

“Red!” he scolded, but the slightly taller skeleton just looked at him with a blush on his face. He was sitting at the bar. It was ten on a Friday night and Muffet’s was always open late on Fridays, which Sans did not like. Now he liked it even less.

Red grinned at him, clumsily resting his elbow on the counter and propping his head on it. “Hey, blueberry. Whatcha doin’ here?” he slurred. Muffet was behind the counter looking a little concerned, but she looked equally amused.

“What am I- I’m here to get you!” Sans said. Papyrus was behind him laughing, which only spurred Red on. “You were supposed to be home three hours ago!”

“Aww… comin’ all this way just fer me… you’re too much, Sansy pansy.”

Sans huffed while Papyrus repeated the incorrect phrase under his breath and laughed. Red was drunk , and he was acting like an idiot.

“Man… you’ve got such pretty eyes… oh, fuck, haha. Eye,” Red murmured, looking quite boldly into Sans’s face. He moved in his stool so his hands were in his lap and he was ogling his friend.

“R-Red!” Sans said, but he blushed. Papyrus was laughing, and Red joined him as he tried to get out of his chair and nearly fell over. Sans caught him.

“Heh, thanks blueberry… where would I be without ya?” 

“Muffet, why’d you let him get this drunk?” Sans demanded while Papyrus was recovering.

“Oh, dear,” Muffet said as she blushed and scurried off. It made Papyrus double over in a new bout of giggles.

“Papy, you aren’t helping!” Sans said as he hoisted Red back to his feet, but Red slung his arm around Sans’s shoulder and gave him a skeleton kiss that smelled like alcohol and chocolate mousse.

“Holy fuck, I’m sorry, okay,” Papyrus said as he composed himself. He reached over and grabbed Red, who quite literally climbed into his arms and curled around him like a koala. 

“Oof, fuck Red, you need to lay off the mustard,” Papyrus said, but Red just mumbled and pressed his face into Papyrus’s hoodie.

“Mmm… smells like honey…” the intoxicated monster murmured. Papyrus rolled his eyes as best as a monster with no eyes could, and he looked over to where Muffet was watching.

“Thanks for keeping an eye on him, Muff. I owe ya one.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble, dearie! He’s quite funny.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Sans grumbled as he and Papyrus departed for home with Red mumbling into Papyrus’s clothes about Muffet’s arms and how cool they were.

 

Red was not only drunk, he was absolutely hammered. Papyrus put him down when they got home and he stumbled to the couch and flopped down with an obnoxious groan.

“You guys… suck,” he said, but his face was pressed into the pillow and neither of the brothers could make it out very clearly.

“Red, once you’re sober we’re going to have a very serious talk,” Sans said, standing over the other skeleton. 

“Mmm…”

Gaster had emerged from the upper floor, but once he saw that the commotion was just Red being an idiot, he went back upstairs.

“Sans, come on, don’t be too rough on him. He’s been here for a month and this is the first time he’s drank.”

“Yeah, Saaaansy,” he said, drawing out the nickname and turning so he could look up at Sans. “I’ve been real good. I’ve only chipped… one time? Ugh. I don’t remember.”

San deflated at the mention of such topics, but Red didn’t seem to think anything about it. He continued:

“Papyrus’d always fuck me up for gettin’ drunk,” Red mumbled, staring up at the ceiling with an idle smile on his face. “Can’t fight back much when ya drunk as fuck.” He laughed at himself. “Fuckin’ hell…”

Sans gave his brother a sad glance, which Papyrus returned. The shorter brother took a seat on the couch beside Red and patted his shoulder.

“Maybe you should get some sleep.”

“Mmm… sounds nice… ya wanna carry me up?”

“I couldn’t if I tried, Red. Papy might if you ask him nicely.”

Papyrus shot Sans a look, but Red had sat up and was looking at the tall monster with a grin on his face.

“Hey… Papy…”

“Ugh.”

“Pleeaaase?” 

"No."

"Come on, pleeease?" Red whined. "I looove you, Papy."

Papyrus blushed, and Red gave a harsh and unfiltered laugh. Sans was a little taken aback as well. He’d never said that before... 

“You’re so drunk,” Papyrus said, but he was still blushing and he’d looked away.

“M’ just a little bit drunk, yeah,” Red agreed. “Just a little bit… you’re just, you’re cool, y’know? Sometimes-” Red burped- “sometimes I see ya and I shit myself for a second, cause, ya look like him, y’know? I feel bad ‘bout killin’ him sometimes… maybe all he needed was some love… or drugs or somethin’ I dunno, haha.”

“Come on, Red, I think it’s time to go to sleep,” Sans said gently. He knew he wouldn’t talk so openly if he wasn’t wasted. 

“Yeah, come here, I’ll carry you upstairs,” Papyrus said as he came closer and picked Red up. The drunk skeleton laughed for a second before he buried his face in Papyrus’s shoulder.

“You’re a way better brother than he was,” Red whispered as he snuggled closer to Papyrus.

Sans didn’t miss the emotion that flashed on his brother’s face- deep, unbridled emotion. Sans felt his heart twist, but not in an unpleasant way.

Papyrus carried Red up the stairs and to their room. He deposited him on the floor mattress, gently untangling his limbs from his hoodie.

“I’m gonna go to bed, too,” Sans said, giving his brother a smile. “I should probably keep an eye on him.”

Papyrus looked down at Red, who had curled around his heap of blankets and snuggled himself deeply into the mess.

“Have fun. I’m gonna go see what G’s up to.”

Papyrus leaned down and clanked his skull to his brother’s, and Sans stood on his tip-toes to return the gesture.

“Whaaat? He gets a kiss and not me?”

Sans giggled as Papyrus huffed. He got down anyways and touched their skulls together.

“Go to bed, asshole. You’re gonna feel like shit tomorrow.”

Red smiled. “Yeaaah. I’ll just stay home ‘n bug dad all day, haha.”

“I’ll tell him the good news,” Papyrus said, but there was a laugh in his voice as he stood and left the room, a parting “goodnight” as his final words.

Alone, Sans looked down at Red, fully dressed, and sighed. He had a pair of pajamas, but he never wore them. He didn't change his clothes very much, but given that they were skeletons it wasn't that gross. Still.

Sans got changed for bed. Red idly watched him as he came back over to the two beds and looked down at him.

“Hey,” Red said with a shitty grin.

Sans let out a breath. “You shouldn’t drink. It isn’t good for you.”

“I know… but, I felt like shit today, y’know, so I figured drinkin’ would help. I had some fucked up dreams last night, haha.”

“We could’ve talked about them, or done something fun. You should’ve told me you weren’t feeling well.”

“Nah… you’d think I’m stupid, ha.”

“Red. I don’t think you’re stupid.”

He was silent for a moment. Sans took a seat on the edge of his own bed and continued to look down at the monster. He slung an arm over his face and huffed.

“I get ‘em sometimes, y’know, bad dreams. Usually they’re just the same ones- stuff my shit brother did, stuff I’ve done, whatever, that’s old news. Now that ‘m back here, I… keep havin’ this real shitty one… haha… but it’s stupid. I’m stupid.”

“You aren’t stupid,” Sans said. 

“I keep havin’ this dream where you say you hate me… ‘n you leave me alone, and it’s real dark, and…” Red trailed off. “And… I… I keep tryna tell myself that you wouldn’t do that, but… but then I think about the stuff I did and… and it’s hard.”

“Red…” 

“Do you hate me?”

Sans barely heard him say it, but when he registered what Red asked, his heart sank. Red continued before he could reply.

“I know it’s… it’s stupid, and I shouldn’t ask, I just… I get so fucking scared.”

“Of course I don’t hate you,” Sans said gently. He moved from his bed and sat on the floor beside where his roommate was curled around his blanket. “And it isn’t stupid to need reassurance- I understand. I didn’t know this was still bothering you, Red. You should have told me sooner.”

He didn’t say anything. Even if he’d came back to the timeline so much better than when he’d left, he’d still had that guarded look about him. Sans know it was because of the hell he’d been through, but now that he was drunk it melted away and Sans could finally see some of his insecurities. He reached out and put a hand on Red’s shoulder.

“Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?”

“What? No, that’s your bed, man, you can’t sleep on the floor-”

“I meant with me, you goober,” Sans said with a little laugh. “Sometimes it’s nice to have somebody beside you, y’know?”

“Wh… what? Really?” Red asked like it was the most incredible thing in the world. He untangled himself from his blankets and sat up on his hands. 

“Come on, I’ll help you up,” Sans said. He offered Red a hand, and with only a few moments hesitation, he took it and was hauled to his feet. He nearly fell, but Sans steadied him and deposited him on the bed.

Red’s eyes were huge, like Sans had done something truly incredible and amazing. It still hurt to look back and realize that the poor monster had been alone for so long- but Sans just hopped into the bed beside him and covered them both up.

“Try to get some sleep, okay?” Sans asked. 

Without a word, Red rolled over and wrapped his arms around Sans, clinging to him and pressing himself comfortably close to the other monster.

Sans blinked, but after a moment he laughed and put an arm around Red. 

“I didn’t take you for much of a cuddler, to be honest,” Sans said.

“Mmm… m’not.”

“Really? Well… alright. We won’t call this cuddling, then.”

“Good, cause it ain’t, ya stupid blueberry,” Red mumbled. He was smiling- his eyes were already closed and Sans could feel his warmth and his little movements. It was nice.

“Goodnight, Red,” Sans said as he bent forward and touched the front of his skull against Red’s crown.

“G’night Sansy…” he murmured into Sans’s pajamas.

He fell asleep only minutes later, curled up tight against Sans and using his ribcage as a boney pillow. He watched him sleep for a bit. 

He’d probably wake up and be very embarrassed in the morning, but he deserved some decent sleep. Sans nodded off not long after.


End file.
